


living with monsters

by Charybde



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charybde/pseuds/Charybde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk doit fuir pour sa vie mais elle va tomber sur les Monstres, créatures meurtrières et sans pitié. va-t-elle s'en sortir ? elle n'a plus rien à perdre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prélude

**Author's Note:**

> Note: “le monde des humains” est plus petit que notre terre, il n’y a qu’un seul grand continent comprenant plusieurs fleuves et forets, les monstres sont ceux d’Underfell (quelques différences sont probables) et se sont regroupés dans un château humains vers le centre du continent pour gouverner sur les humains. Leur organisation ressemble à une organisation féodale, les monstres sont les souverains et les humains doivent les servirent et leur obéir sous peine de mort.

Il y a quelques années, des monstres sont sorties du sol, sanguinaires et furieux ils ont massacrés de nombreux humains avant de faire du reste leurs serviteurs. Aujourd’hui ils sont comme des dieux, puissants et féroces. Les humains doivent les craindre et les honorer, ils n’ont pas le droit de les regarder dans les yeux ni de parler en leur présence, ils travaillent pour ces monstres en échange de leur vie. Si un humain ne respecte pas les règles de ces nouveaux dieux son châtiment sera la mort. Si un monstre n’aime pas un humain pour quelque raison que ce soit il peut le tuer sans autre forme de jugement. Ce sont les monstres qui fixent les lois et règlent les litiges si un humain en fait la demande, mais aucun n’a jamais osé essayer. Beaucoup d’humain n’osent pas sortir de chez eux sans une bonne raison par peur de croiser un monstre car peu peuvent prétendre en avoir vus de prêt et s’en être sortie indemne.

  
Les humains on finit par s’endurcir, ils sont devenus plus violent entre eux, certains disent que c’est une réponse à leur frustration, d’autre qu’ils ont toujours étés ainsi mais se conformaient aux normes sociales. Etre humain est difficile aujourd’hui, il faut se soumettre aux monstres mais pour la plupart d’entre eux il faut aussi se soumettre aux semblables les plus fort et plus vicieux. Ces derniers exercent sur la population une forme de tyrannie, plus ou moins dans le dos des monstres, qui ne se mêlent des affaires des humains que s’ils ne respectent pas leurs pouvoirs.

  
Frisk essayait de ne pas trop penser à tout cela. Cependant le dernier représentant de sa famille avait décidé de l’offrir en mariage à une brute contre de l’argent et une protection de ce dernier. Tout le monde savait dans le coin que cet homme était violent, il n’hésitait pas à tuer ou mutiler les gens qui ne payer pas pour sa « protection ». Il s’était déjà marier deux fois et ces précédentes épouses avaient étaient retrouvées morte, leur petit corps plein d’ecchymoses dont certaines étaient ressentes mais d’autres bien plus vieilles. Personne n’avait posé de questions car tout le monde savait déjà. Cette brute et ses acolytes les effrayaient autant que les monstres, à quarante ans il avait l’air d’un géant, le visage couvert d’horribles cicatrices dont il semblait fier. Et Il aimait les jeunes filles bien que cela ne soit pas réciproque, il ne cherchait pas de consentement chez « ses amantes », certains disaient même que leurs cris et leurs pleurs l’excitaient encore plus.

  
Et Frisk était jeune, une vingtaine d’année, des cheveux bruns coupés aux épaules et jamais coiffés. Elle était toujours agréable avec tout le monde pourtant elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en eux, ces humains avaient pour la plupart survécus aux monstres en commettants des actes horribles. Elle aurait pu pardonner s’ils pouvaient se montrer capables de vivre en paix, ne serai-ce qu’entre eux, mais tous les jours elle n’assistait qu’au contraire. Alors elle essayait de s’éloigner d’eux, allant dans les forêts alentours pour observer la vie des petites bêtes qu’elle pensait plus pur, pour ne rentrer chez un oncle qu’en fin de journée. Cet oncle était le dernier parent qu’elle avait. Il avait accepté de la recueillir espérant un jour pouvoir en tirer un quelconque avantage et ce jour était venu.

  
Frisk ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ses parents, ils l’avaient tous deux abandonner pour fuir, ils avaient choisi de la sacrifier pour essayer de se sauver eux même, personne ne savait s’ils avaient réussi.  
Depuis toujours Frisk aimait les petites bêtes, tous sans exceptions et les araignées plus particulièrement. Elle s’était déjà fait frapper les doigts plusieurs fois en s’interposant entre une petite araignée et un journal ou une chaussure pour la sauver. Et son oncle l’insultait d’idiote dans ces moments-là, les gens la trouvait bizarre, « personne de normalement constitué serait prêt à prendre un coup pour éviter de tuer ces parasites » disait son oncle. Mais elle continuait à les sauver et quelques fois elle cherchait pour elles quelques petits insectes à déposer dans leurs toiles. La vue d’une araignée la faisait toujours sourire.

  
Un jour où elle n’était pas sortie, en milieu d’après-midi, son oncle lui annonça qu’elle allait se marier, Frisk ne compris pas tout de suite. Il avait déjà tout organisé. Lorsqu’il lui dit qui elle allait épouser Frisk n’en cru pas ses oreilles, comment son oncle pouvait-il lui faire ça, il venait de la condamner à mort. Il ne répondit à aucune de ces questions, sa décision était prise, la seule information supplémentaire qu’elle réussit à obtenir était la date du mariage, ce soir. Frisk retient ces larmes et tenta de prendre un air neutre avant de quitter la pièce. Son oncle lui demandant de se préparer pour le départ.

  
Elle devait s’enfuir, c’était sa seule option si elle voulait rester en vie mais son futur époux et ses hommes ne tarderaient pas à la poursuivre. Il fallait faire vite. Elle ne prit qu’un petit sac et deux ou trois vêtements, elle n’avait pas grand-chose d’autre à elle. Puis elle partit discrètement vers la forêt sans que son oncle ne l’aperçoive. Elle se mit à courir dans les bois tout en laissant ces larmes lui échapper. Elle ne vit pas l’ombre la suivre perchée sur un arbre. Ombre quelque peu étrange car bien que Frisk courrait aussi vite que possible, l’ombre réapparaissait deux arbres devant elle, toujours sur une branche, toujours immobile et sombre hormis une petit flamme rouge rien ne pouvait se distinguer d’en bas.

  
Frisk s’arrêta de courir, elle manquait d’air. Mais elle continua de marcher d’un pas déterminé. Puis elle s’adossa à un arbre, juste un moment, essuya ses larmes avec sa manche. Elle entendit des voix derrière elle. Elle retient sa respiration pour essayer d’évaluer à qui appartenait ces voix et où elles étaient. Il y avait plusieurs hommes, au moins quatre, et elle crut entendre la voix de son oncle. Ils étaient proches, à environ 300 ou 400 mètres. L’orée de la forêt était devant elle mais elle n’était jamais aller aussi loin, elle ignorait ce qui se trouvait derrière et un terrain plat et vide ne lui permettrait pas de se cacher. Frisk n’avait pas le choix, elle devait courir, le plus vite possible pour leur échapper.

  
Elle sorti de la forêt, courant plus vite que jamais. Les hommes la virent sortir de sa cachette et se mirent à courir après elle. Une fois sortie de la forêt Frisk vit une silhouette plus loin devant, elle se dirigea dans sa direction espérant y trouver de l’aide. Mais un seul homme ne pourrait pas venir à bout de ses poursuivants au contraire il serait plus probable qu’il la retienne pour la livrer au groupe plus nombreux et plus dangereux. Peu importe maintenant, il était trop tard pour fuir dans une autre direction, comme elle le craignait le terrain était vide, elle n’avait nul pars ou se cacher. Cette silhouette était son dernier espoir.

  
Ces assaillants gagnaient du terrain et ils l’insultaient avec des voix grasses et amères. Frisk se rapprochait de la silhouette. Elle discerna non pas un homme mais un squelette, grand et mince qui tourné vers elle la regarder approcher.

  
Son dernier espoir. Dix mètres la séparait du monstre. Cinq. Trois. Elle se laissa tomber à ces pieds, tête contre terre pour lui implorer de l’aider.

  
Les quatre hommes n’étaient qu’à quelques pas derrière, grimaçant à la vue du squelette qui regardait Frisk semblant toute petite à ses pieds.

Son crane était craqué sous l’œil gauche, il semblait rire doucement de l’humaine. Puis un second apparu, un squelette plus petit à côté du plus grand. Il avait un sourire carnassier et une dent dorée, il fixa les hommes et une flamme rouge apparue dans son orbite gauche.

« - Aucun humain n’a le droit de venir ici, dit le plus grand squelette, le yeux toujours sur Frisk »

Frisk releva la tête pour le voir, ses yeux débordaient de larmes. Elle s’aperçue alors qu’un second monstre était là, elle ne l’avait pas entendue venir. Il baissa la tête dans sa direction pour la regarder, Frisk remis, en une milliseconde, sa tête sur le sol lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

L’homme auquel Frisk avait été promis osa alors prendre la parole : « - nous venons seulement pour prendre ce qui me revient, cette fille m’a été donnée mais c’est enfuit »

Le plus grand squelette relava alors les yeux, orbites ( ?), vers le groupe d’homme

« -qui as dit que tu pouvais parler ****** ? » Son sourire sembla s’intensifier

« -on devrait peut-être les ramener au roi pour un jugement » dit le plus petit squelette.

Les quatre hommes s’angoissaient, ils savaient qu’avec ou sans jugement ces monstres les tueraient. Leur présupposé chef aller tenter le tout pour le tout et les deux autres suivrait, seul l’oncle, trop lâche n’oserait pas bouger.

L’homme sortis un couteau de sa ceinture et se jeta sur le petit squelette pour le poignarder. Mais ce dernier l’avait évité en une fraction de seconde, l’homme était à sa merci, le bras tendu dans le vide. Le sourire du squelette s’agrandis et son œil flamboyait, une essence volatile aussi rouge que son œil venait d'apparaître autour du bras de l’homme.

Les deux autres se jetèrent, eux aussi armé de longs couteaux, sur le plus grand des squelettes. Mais lorsque ce dernier leva un bras des os sortirent du sol et transpercèrent les jambes des attaquants. Leurs cris résonnants après le grand « clac » de leurs jambes brisés. Puis un autre cri, celui de leur chef, l’espèce de fumée rouge autour de son bras le tordait, ses os s’étaient déboîtés mais la force surnaturelle continua sa pression jusqu’à ce que ces os se brisent et sortent de la peau.

L’oncle regardait le spectacle glauque des squelettes, la peur l’empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Tu as raison, on va les juger ! Portes les jusqu’au roi ! » Dit le squelette au plus petit

« Hein ? Je ne vais pas porter tout ça ! Je prends la fille, tue les autres ici »

« Utilise ta magie ! Sans pour une fois soit utile ! »

« Très bien, je prends le grand, le peureux et la fille mais tu prends les deux sans pieds »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Une fumée rouge comme celle qui avait brisé le bras du plus grand des quatre hommes forma une ligne fine et se dirigea à toute vitesse sur les chevilles des deux hommes toujours prisonniers des os sortis de terre. Les deux hommes tombèrent, plus rien ne les retenaient au sol.

« C’est toi qui voulais les déplacer… »

« SANS ! Ils vont mettre du sang partout ! »

Frisk n’avait toujours pas bougé des pieds du squelette mais elle sentit une chaleur douceâtre l’encercler puis quitter le sol. Sa respiration s’accéléra plus encore, elle avait entendu les cris atroces de ces brutes et maintenant elle redouter de subir le même sort. Les yeux grands ouvert de surprise elle se retrouva dans les airs, la tête en bas à quelques centimètres de celle du dénommé Sans.

« -Bonjour Sweetheart !, lui dit Sans en souriant tandis que Frisk ferma ces yeux comme un réflexe d’enfant espérant faire disparaître l’objet de ses peurs.. »

Puis il la remit à l’endroit et le halo rouge entourant Frisk disparu. Elle tomba lourdement sur les fesses et rouvrit les yeux.

« Debout » lui dit Sans et lui tendant une main pour se relever.

Frisk hésita puis se dit que refuser pourrait vexer le squelette. Elle attrapa sa main mais le squelette l’empoigna brusquement pour la mettre debout et la fit basculer sur son épaule pour la porter. Frisk vit alors le sang des trois hommes blessés et laissa échapper un petit cri. Deux halos rouges revinrent se former autour de l’homme au bras en sang et de son oncle toujours incapable de bouger. Puis elle tourna les yeux à droite entendant souffler et vit le squelette qu’elle avait imploré, hisser sur ses épaules deux hommes en sang aux chevilles tranchées, elle ne parvient pas à déterminer s’ils étaient encore en vie.

  
"En route! dit-il en avançant vers Sans"


	2. judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk et ses poursuivants vont être "jugés" par les monstres pour être entrés sur leur territoire...

Frisk ne compris pas comment mais en quelques pas ils étaient entrés dans une grande pièce contenant un trône et plusieurs autres grandes chaises, derrière une longue table en bois. Au centre de la pièce quatre anneaux en métal étaient fixés au sol auxquels chaines et menottes était reliées.

  
« Tu vas chercher Asgore et les autres ? demanda sans »

Le second squelette laissa tomber ses victimes en acquiesçant puis ordonna à Sans de les attacher. Frisk était toujours perchée sur son épaule lorsqu’elle vit les chaines au sol se couvrir de rouge et emprisonner les quatre hommes, son oncle et la brute au bras cassé était liés tous deux, un poignet à une même chaîne tout comme les deux autres ensemble au second anneau. Le squelette reposa Frisk qui frissonna de peur. Tenant à peine sur ses jambes, Sans dû la retenir par les épaules. Toujours la tête baissé elle sentit les phalanges du squelette toucher sa joue pour repousser ses cheveux derrière son oreille puis lui soulever la tête par le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je vais t’attacher comme les autres, Sweetie, tu vas être jugée et tu vas mourir, mon frère papyrus est allé chercher tes bourreaux, lui expliqua le squelette. »

Sans la fit s’assoir au sol et l’attacha comme promis. Il fixait Frisk qui ne réagissait pas, elle se sentait vide à présent. Elle était calme et pressée d’en finir. Elle avait fui pour rien, ou peut-être que la mort serait moins douloureuse donnée par les monstres, elle espérait encore, après tout si elle avait épousé l’homme à sa droite son calvaire aurait était plus lent.

Sans semblait surpris de cette réaction, il s’attendait plutôt à des pleurs et autres supplications, comme d’habitude.

Papyrus revient, quinze minutes plus tard, accompagner d’autres monstres. Frisk n’avait toujours pas bougé mais voyait à présent le sang des blessés se rependre sur le sol, son oncle était assis dans une mare de sang et n’osait pas bouger car Sans les observait toujours dans le coin de la pièce.

Frisk releva la tête et observa les monstres entrer et s’installer. Le plus grands des monstres s’assis sur le trône au centre de la table. Il devait faire presque deux fois la taille de Frisk. « Alors c’est lui le roi de monstres, pensa t’elle, il pourrait écraser mon village à lui tout seul ». Les autres allèrent s’assirent sur les chaises restantes, Papyrus était à droite du roi et Sans en bout de table sur la droite. Il y en avait trois autres, l’un d’eux ressemblait au roi mais plus féminin, il s’installa à sa gauche. Le second à gauche de celle que Frisk présumait arbitrairement être la reine, était un guerrier portant une armure ressemblant à celles que Frisk avait vu dans des vieux livres sur les sabres. Puis, à côté de Papyrus vient s’asseoir une autre créature féminine, elle avait six bras et cinq yeux…

« -Tu n’aurais pas pu les abattre dans la cours plutôt que de nous faire nous déplacer ? demanda le guerrier (ou plutôt la guerrière selon sa voix) à Papyrus.

-Sans a eu l’idée et puis ça pourrait être drôle.

\- Bien, nous devrions nous montrer plus justes et impartial auprès des humains pour asseoir notre fonction de dieu de toute façon, donc dit-nous pourquoi ils sont là ? demanda Asgore.

\- Heu…ils sont venus sur notre territoire. Ils sont sortis de la forêt en courants, la fille là est venue se mettre à mes pied, dit papyrus en pointant Frisk du doigt, et les autres lui courraient après pour la manger ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Pourquoi ceux-là sont en train de se vider de leur sang sur mon sol ? demanda l’Asgore-femelle.

\- Ils ont essayé de nous attaquer et c’est Sans qui s’est amusé à faire n’importe quoi.

-Et le muet là, il a fait quoi ? demanda Asgore en montrant l’oncle de Frisk.

\- Bah il suivait les autres…

-Humains avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? dit Asgore en fixant les futurs victimes au sol. »

Frisk ne disait toujours rien mais vit son oncle réagir à sa droite.

« - Je n’ai rien fait de mal, dit-il en sanglotant, c’est de sa faute à elle ! S’il vous plait, p-prenez là à ma place, rien ne s-serait arrivé si elle avait respecté ma volonté et épousé cet homme. »

Frisk fixait le sol en écoutant la tentative désespéré de son oncle. Elle vit une petite araignée se diriger vers elle et un léger sourire apparut instinctivement sur son visage, elle monta sur sa main doucement puis repartie en vitesse vers la table des monstres. Son oncle essayait toujours de rejeter la faute sur elle et d’implorer la clémence des monstres qui ne semblait pas touchés.

La petite Asgore s’adressa alors à Frisk « - Est-ce vrai que c’est toi qui les a menés ici en voulant éviter ce mariage mon petit ? »  
Frisk acquiesça doucement.

« - C’est bon on peut tous les tuer maintenant ? Demanda la guerrière.

\- Attends un peu ! La petite n’avait pas l’air d’avoir le choix.

-Et alors ?

\- Et alors ce n’est pas juste !

\- Undyne, Toriel ça suffit ! Ils sont tous entrés sur notre territoire, ils vont tous y rester ! Si tu veux être plus juste avec elle tu n’as qu’à t’en occuper Toriel, mais aucune raison ne pourrait te faire prendre soin d’un humain n’est-ce pas ? répliqua Asgore.

-…

-Bon !

-on pourrait peut-être lui laisser choisir sa mort alors ? demanda Toriel tristement.

-Ha ! Souffla Asgore, si tu veux… Humaine ! Comment veux-tu mourir ? Undyne te découpera, papyrus te transpercera, Muffet te donnera sans doute à manger à ses araignées géantes, Toriel te brûleras, Sans arrachera tes membre et moi … je choisirais quelqu’un au hasard si tu me choisis… »

Frisk ne répondis pas, elle avait entendue mais choisir lui semblait plus cruel encore que de ne pas savoir ce qui l’attendait.

« -HUMAINE ! Rugit Asgore pour obtenir une réponse.

-… Araignée. Murmura Frisk pensant qu’ainsi sa mort pourrait avoir une quelconque utilité, servir de nourriture plutôt qu’être inutile jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu pourrais trouver moins douloureux et plus rapide, dit Sans surpris.

-Araignée, murmura encore une fois Frisk.

\- Bien Muffet tu t’en chargeras ! Qui pour l’autre humain-entier mainte… ?

-Non ! Je veux garder l’humaine vivante, dit la créature à six bras.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Asgore.

\- Pour lui rendre la pareille. »

Asgore souffla et se prit la tête dans les mains, « -Muffet, c’est quoi cette histoire encore ?

-Eli, dit Muffet en présentant une petite araignée dans sa main, viens de me dire que l’humaine à sauvé et aidé pleins d’araignée par le passé, donc je vais lui rendre la pareille ! C’est rare un humain qui n’essaie pas de détruire plus petit que lui. »

Frisk releva la tête, surprise, elle se croyait perdue et été prête à se faire dévorer mais voilà que quelqu’un prenait sa défense, ce devait être une mauvaise blague ou un piège . Son oncle non plus n’en revenait pas, il était devenue rouge de rage, il essaya de ravaler sa colère.

« - et moi ? Je suis tout ce qu’il lui reste de famille ! Vous n’allez pas m’enlever à elle, elle est comme ma fille ! »

Les monstres le regardèrent maintenant avec haine et dédain. Aucun d’eux ne se laisserais avoir par un discours aussi pitoyable.

« -Je peux me charger de celui-là ? demanda Sans

-Pour l’adopter comme Muffet ou pour le faire hurler? Répondis Asgore

\- Hurler.

-Quoi ?! Mais je n’ai rien fait de mal ! Ce n’est pas juste ! Moi non plus je ne tue pas les araignées et ces trucs-là, je…

-Stop ! Nous mentir aussi est punis de mort, pour qui te prends-tu ? Je sais très bien que l’humaine à encaissé des coups pour sauver quelques araignées, c’est tes coups qu’elle a reçu ! Et je sais aussi que tu n’as jamais laissé passer une araignée sans essayer de la tuer, de plus rien de cela ne serait arrivé si tu n’avais pas essayé de vendre « ta fille » à un psychopathe ! Muffet enrageait puis se tourna vers le roi, Asgore, laisse-moi m’occuper de celui-là, je le donnerais à Cupcake !

-Hey j’ai demandé en premier ! répliqua Sans.

-Pff je m’en fiche tirez à pile ou face, en attendant, Undyne et Papyrus aller apporter les trois autres à Alphys. Et Muffet tu ramèneras ton humaine chez toi et débrouille toi pour bien lui faire comprendre les règles ! Si elle ne sait pas obéir elle finira comme les autres»

Undyne et papyrus se levèrent pour se diriger vers les hommes blessés, l’oncle esquissa un geste de recul lorsqu’ils passèrent devant lui pour détacher les hommes puis sortirent de la salle. Frisk regardait sa sauveuse chercher une pièce pour se disputer son oncle.

Sans avait gagné.

« - hé hé ! Si tu veux je te laisse assister au spectacle avec ton nouvel animal de compagnie, proposa Sans moqueur à Muffet.

-Mouais… commence par la détacher mon humaine. »

Sans claqua des phalanges et les menottes se détachèrent des poignets de Frisk. Muffet se dirigea vers elle et lui tendis une de ses nombreuses mains pour l’aider à se relever.

« -Merci, dit Frisk en baissant les yeux.

-Ne t’inquiète pas Darling, je vais m’occuper de toi maintenant ! Tu vas m’aider à augmenter mes bénéfices en vendant mes pâtisseries au Temmies ! Et tu pourras t’occuper des araignées puisqu’elles t’aiment bien, elles ne te mangeront peut-être pas, lui dit Muffet pour essayer de la rassurer. »

Frisk lui sourit en retour mais restait inquiète, elle allait vivre avec les monstres qui avaient tués des milliers d’humains il y a quelques années et qui semblaient encore apprécier de tuer et torturer. Elle vit que Sans semblait s’amuser de la situation.

« -Alors c’est pour ça que tu l’as aidée ! Tu veux te servir d’elle pour attirer ces idiots et leur prendre tout leur or ! répliqua Sans en fixant Frisk.

-Mais pas seulement ! Et puis qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Occupe-toi de son « tendre père » puisque tu l’as gagné !

-Donc tu restes pour le show ? »

Muffet acquiesça et poussa doucement Frisk vers la grande table puis lui tira une chaise pour qu’elle s’assied à côté d’elle, face à Sans et son oncle.

« - Ton humaine n’a pas l’air ravie…

-Ne t’inquiète pas humaine, dit toi que c’est ta vengeance pour cette histoire de mariage forcé. Dit Muffet à Frisk pour la rassurer.

-Mais je n’ai pas envie de me venger… répondit Frisk presqu’en chuchotant.

-Mais on ne te demande pas ton avis, Sweetheart. Lui dit Sans en s’approchant d’elle avec un grand sourire.

-De toute façon c’est la loi, notre loi, les humains n’ont pas le droit de venir sur nos terre et vous le savez très bien, je te pardonne toi mais certainement pas lui ! répliqua sèchement Muffet »

Frisk se sentait impuissante elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver et au fond d’elle il fallait avouer qu’elle n’avait pas très envie d’essayer après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait…

Son oncle se débattait pour essayer de détacher l’anneau du sol, sans succès.

«- Frisk aide moi ! cria-t-il dans sa direction. »

Frisk le regarda dans les yeux mais tout ce qu’elle y vit n’était que haine, elle sentit une douleur sourde dans la poitrine puis elle baissa les yeux désespérée. Alors pour toute réponse son oncle se mis à l’insulter violemment.

Sans se retourna vers lui et la fumé rouge apparue encore une fois autour de l’oncle. Sa bouche s’ouvrit en grand et la fumée y entra pour lui trancher la langue puis lui arracher les dents. L’oncle essayer de crier mais le sang et l’absence de langue ne produisirent que des bruits ridicules et étranges.  
Frisk refusait de regarder et quelques larmes lui échappèrent alors que Muffet semblait grandement apprécier le spectacle.

Sans se retourna vers Frisk et Muffet pour leur demander ce qu’elles voulaient voir.

« -arrache lui les membres ou écrase-le de l’intérieur ! dit muffet toute heureuse. »

Frisk la tête baissée laissa une larme s’échapper lorsqu’elle entendit d’affreux craquements provenant de son oncle. Puis plus rien.

« -Fin ! dit Sans en faisant une petite révérence devant les deux spectatrices.

-Un peu court ! Mais pas mal lui dit Muffet tout sourire en applaudissant de ses six bras. Bon, maintenant je vais t’installer ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Frisk.

-Tu veux un bout à emporter pour Cupcake ? Lui demanda Sans.

\- Ça vas tâcher mes vêtements je ne vais pas le transporter jusque là-bas, mais si tu passes, garde m’en un, merci. »

Frisk osa enfin relever la tête mais ne vit que du sang et des morceaux de chairs et d’os dispersés sur le sol. Muffet pris sa main puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - je passerais sans doute plus tard voir si ton humaine est encore en un seul morceau… lui dit Sans avant que Frisk et Muffet sortirent de la pièce sanglante. »


	3. Living with Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> installation de Frisk chez Muffet

                Muffet expliqua à Frisk ce qu’elle attendrait d’elle à partir de maintenant tout en lui faisant visiter.Elle était très gentille et patiente avec Frisk, bien plus que cette dernière ne l’espérait. Muffet réussis même à la faire rire lorsqu’elle lui dit qu’elle invitait souvent quelques monstres à prendre le thé avec elle pour dénicher leurs petits secrets puis les faire chanter par la suite. Pour les autres sans histoire elle se contentait de leur vendre des pâtisseries dont les prix variés selon leur crédulité. Ainsi elle aller faire de Frisk sa nouvelle vendeuse, « les Temmies adore les humains donc tu vas les attirer, en plus ils sont riches mais tellement stupide qu’ils n’en ont pas conscience. »

Muffet lui fit visiter sa petite partie du château, il y avait un petit jardin intérieur très joli et plein de plantes, dans la pièce voisine, toute vitrée se trouvait le salon où elle prenait le thé tous les jours « at tea time ! » puis une petite bibliothèque avec son bureau et un grand coffre-fort renfermant de l’or et des carnets de notes plein des précieux secrets. A gauche de la bibliothèque était la chambre de muffet, celle à droite serait celle de Frisk, une jolie petite chambre avec une table, un placard, un petit coffre au pied du lit et une salle de bain rien que pour elle ! Frisk n’avait jamais eu autant et en fut infiniment touchée.

Puis Muffet l’emmena dans la pièce à gauche de sa propre chambre, « c’est celle de Cupcake » lui dit muffet avant d’ouvrir la porte.

Frisk vit enfin qui était ce “Cupcake”. Une énorme araignée, deux fois plus grande que Frisk et ressemblant à un gros cupcake… Muffet fit un pas dans la pièce et y entraina Frisk, l’araignée se tourna vivement vers elles et se rapprocha à toute vitesse de Muffet, une fois devant elle, Muffet la caressas sous la mâchoire et l’araignée toute heureuse se coucha sur le dos, ses huit longues pattes pointues vers le plafond.

Muffet se tourna ensuite vers Frisk et la poussa en avant plus près de Cupcake pour la lui présenter, un frisson parcouru le dos de Frisk. « Ne t’inquiète pas lui dit Muffet, normalement elle ne te fera rien si je lui demande d’être gentille. » à ces mots l’araignée se remis sur ses pattes et regarda Frisk avec sa multitude d’yeux. Frisk avança son bras mais il resta suspendu dans l’air, elle n’osait plus approcher, sous ces innombrables yeux se trouvait deux énormes crochets. Cupcake combla alors le vide et viens se frotter à la main de Frisk qui tourna la tête vers Muffet avec un grand sourire de fierté.

« - Ho ! elle t’aime déjà, je ne pensais pas que se serais si rapide ! lui dit Muffet, bon maintenant que tu as tout vus tu peux aller te reposer un moment si tu veux ou rester ici avec Cupcake, je vais demander à faire préparer ton échoppe pour demain puis faire du thé pour les invités, Papyrus et Undyne devraient venir aujourd’hui.»

Frisk aimait déjà la grosse araignée mais craignait un peu de rester toute seule avec elle si tôt et puis elle voulait surtout tester sa nouvelle salle de bain !

« - D’accord, tu nous rejoindra dans la véranda quand tu en auras envie ! »

Elle alla prendre une longue douche puis s’allongea sur le lit et s’endormis rapidement. Lorsqu’elle se réveilla elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser où elle se trouvait. Tout allait changer pour elle maintenant. Elle se décida à aller dans le salon de thé, elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée assoupie.

Mais elle s’arrêta derrière la porte car elle entendit des voix.

« -pourquoi tu la suivait dans les bois ? C’était la voix de Muffet.

-Tu n’as pas checké son âme ? Frisk reconnue la voix du squelette qui avait massacré son oncle. Un frisson lui parcouru l’échine.

\- Non, pourquoi faire ?

\- Il y a plusieurs fêlures ouvertes et des marques plus anciennes comme mal cicatrisées, je trouvais ça bizarre chez une humaine…

\- Ils ne sont pas censé mourir quand c’est comme ça ?

\- Normalement si, peut-être qu’elle va bientôt mourir…

\- Ho non ! Elle n’a pas encore servi !

\- Une des craquelures s’est ouverte lorsque l’autre humain l’a insulté tout à l’heure… tu devrais chercher une remplaçante dès maintenant je pense. »

Frisk avait bien compris qu’ils parlaient d’elle mais à ces histoires d’âme et de « craquelures » elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Aller-t-elle mourir ? Elle ne se sentait pas malade ou avait-ils l’intention de l’abattre ?

Elle prit une minute pour calmer sa respiration puis se décida à les rejoindre. Muffet et Sans discutaient toujours mais ils s’interrompirent lorsqu’ils la virent au seuil et la regardèrent approcher lentement.

« -Tu à bien dormis ? lui demanda Muffet souriante, tu as faim ? »

Frisk n’y avait pas pensé jusque-là mais que mangeaient les monstres au juste ? Elle avait effectivement faim mais elle redoutait qu’ils ne lui servent un plat à base de viande humaine.

« -Ne t’inquiète pas, on ne mange pas d’humain, ce n’est pas un film d’horreur. Dit Sans en la voyant hésiter »

Pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées ? Frisk pensa à un gros chien courant après le squelette pour prendre ses os. Pas de réaction de Sans. Tant mieux se dit Frisk, il m’aurait sans doute pulvérisée pour ça. Il avait dû simplement sentir ses doutes mais sa réponse ne rassurait pas complètement Frisk et avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de répondre quelque chose il ajouta avec un air grave :

« -Mais si un jour on manquait de nourriture parce que les humains ne remplissent pas leur rôle on sera bien obligés d’essayer !»

Sans se mit à rire, Muffet dit à Frisk de ne pas prêter attention aux blagues stupides de Sans et lui tendit une chaise pour qu’elle puisse s’assoir avec eux. Frisk essaya de suivre ses conseils mais le regard du squelette et ses dents acérer ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Il la fixait et la mettait mal à l’aise, mais comment être à l’aise ici …

« -J’y vais, je suis censé surveiller la cour extérieure normalement, si tu croises Papyrus, tu ne m’as pas vu. Dit Sans à Muffet en se levant. »

Frisk le suivit des yeux mais lorsqu’il arriva au seuil de la porte du salon il s’évapora dans une légère fumée rouge.

Muffet, qui n’était pas surprise, lui demanda ce qu’elle préférait boire, du cidre d’araignée ou du thé aux fleurs dorées. Elle choisit le thé sans hésitation. Muffet lui servit dans une petite tasse en porcelaine et déposa des pâtisseries devant elle. Frisk se servit, les gâteaux étaient très bons mais elle ignorait de quoi ils étaient faits et ayant peur de la réponse elle n’osa pas demander.

Frisk questionna Muffet sur cette histoire d’âme, à tâtons. Muffet aurait pu se vexer de la curiosité de Frisk qui écoutait aux portes mais elle la félicita à la place. « Tu apprends vite ! C’est comme ça qu’on déniche les meilleurs secrets ! » Puis elle tenta de lui expliquer. Les monstres sont capable de voir et toucher les âmes des humains, normalement elles sont entières et donc l’humain est en vie mais Sans à vus quelque chose d’étrange sur la sienne. « Il faudra surveiller cela de prés, lui dit muffet, mais si tu ne sens rien de spéciale ce n’est peut-être pas grave.» Frisk y voyait un peu plus clair maintenant mais se demandait elle aussi ce qui n’allait pas chez elle. « Ne t’inquiète pas, connaissant Sans, il surveillera si cela évolue et me tiendra au courant. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Papyrus et Undyne se présentèrent au salon. Ils s’installèrent face à Muffet et Frisk sans plus prêter attention à cette dernière avec lui avoir tout deux échangé un regard noir. Frisk était mal à l’aise mais comme elle devait vivre ici à partir de maintenant elle décida de rester et essaya de prendre un air neutre. Elle, comme eux, aller devoir s’habituer à cette situation.

Leurs discussions n’étaient pas particulièrement intéressent au début. Ils parlaient du roi roi qui voulait redéfinir les frontières de leur territoire pour les agrandir. Undyne et papyrus ne savaient pas quoi en penser, d’un côté ils étaient pour, cela signifiait exterminer quelques humains mais de l’autre côté cela ferait un plus grand périmètre à surveiller et ils ne pouvaient pas réellement faire confiance à Sans pour ça. Heureusement la reine semblait contre l’idée.

Undyne dû partir aussitôt qu’elle eut fini sa tasse, elle prétendit avoir oublié quelque chose, Muffet ne releva pas mais Papyrus voulait plus d’explication. Undyne chercha une réponse, mais trop maladroite, elle finit par lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires et parti précipitamment. Une fois Undyne sortie, Muffet se tourna vivement vers Papyrus et lui demanda avec un grand sourire « Alors ! My dear, tu en est où avec Mettaton ? »

Papyrus rougit vivement ce qui surprit Frisk. Le squelette pouvait rougir !

« -Tais-toi ! ne dit pas ça devant l’humaine ! 

-Ho mais elle sera au courant bien assez tôt puisqu’elle va vivre avec moi maintenant.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu avais dit que tu garderais le secret si je te fournissais plus de clients et d’argent !

-Mais oui je le garde ton secret, c’est juste Frisk, elle ne dira rien à personne, n’est-ce pas My Dearie ? »

Frisk fit non de la tête mais cela ne sembla pas satisfaire Papyrus qui tenta de changer de sujet.

« -C’est quoi ‘’Frisk’’, tu n’aurais pas pu lui trouver mieux comme nom ?

-Ce n’est pas moi qui ai choisi ! Les humains ont des prénoms à eux je ne vais pas lui changer. Donc tu l’as revu ou non ?

-Qui ? Papyrus faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre déçu que son détournement de sujet n’ai pas fonctionné plus longtemps.

-Mettaton ! Muffet ne lâcherait pas l’affaire.

\- … Je l’ai croisé…

-Et ?

-Et rien j’ai fait demi-tour je ne pouvais pas lui parler. »

C’est trop mignon ! pensa Frisk. Le grand méchant squelette est amoureux mais trop timide ! Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Frisk qui essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher de papyrus.

Muffet essaya d’encourager Papyrus à aborder ce dénommer Mettaton, après tout plus de Drama fait plus de secret qui fait plus de chantage et donc plus d’argent.

Finalement Papyrus se vexa lorsqu’il surprit le sourire de Frisk « Le grand Papyrus n’a pas besoin de tes conseils ! » dit-il à Muffet avant de quitter le salon en vitesse, le crâne écarlate.

Une fois qu’il fut sorti Frisk esquissa un petit rire.

«- Surtout ne fait pas ça devant lui, lui dit Muffet tendrement. »

La journée arrivait à son terme, Muffet et Frisk dinèrent toutes deux dans le salon pendant que des araignées de toute tailles s’occupaient du service. Puis avant d’aller se coucher muffet proposa à Frisk d’aller sortir Cupcake avec elle. Frisk accepta. Elles sortirent à l’extérieur du château pour en faire le tour avec Cupcake et se promener à la fraicheur du soir.

Les semaines s’enchainèrent rapidement, Frisk prenait ses repas avec muffet et elle allait travailler le matin et l’après-midi dans sa petite échoppe située juste à l’entrée de Temmie-village, à deux pas du château, elle essayait de rentrer pour l’heure du thé car elle avait vite pris gout aux secrets des monstres. Comme prévu les bénéfices étaient très larges ce qui satisfaisait Muffet qui pour féliciter Frisk lui accordait une journée de libre par semaine. Frisk en profitait pour faire une grasse matinée puis sortait avec Cupcake toute l’après-midi à l’extérieur du château, mais sans jamais trop s’éloigner. Elle aimait bien ces après-midis ou elle pouvait sortir jouer avec Cupcake. En réalité cette araignée était très impressionnante par sa taille mais Frisk était persuadée qu’elle ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

Un jour où elle faisait la course avec cupcake (et perdait) Frisk reconnue Sans au loin qui l’observait. Ces derniers jours elle avait remarqué une ombre qui la suivait et disparaissait lorsqu’elle posait les yeux dessus, elle se doutait qu’il s’agissait de lui mais elle aurait aimé qu’il ait la politesse de se montrer. Ce qu’il fit aujourd’hui, elle se demandait maintenant pourquoi il avait changé d’avis. Elle rappela Cupcake et se dirigea vers Sans.

« -Tu as l’air de te plaire ici finalement… commença Sans

-…

-Pas plus bavarde pourtant, Sans approcha son crane du visage de Frisk avec un grand sourire, je te fais fait peur ?

-Non … chuchota Frisk essayant de se convaincre elle-même. Mais, c’est toi qui me suis depuis quelques jours ? Osa Frisk.

\- Oui, mais je le fais depuis que tu es là, tu as mis du temps à le remarquer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’un humain n’a rien à faire ici, honey.

\- Je croyais que c’était parce que je suis bizarre…

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec mon âme… ? Muffet me l’as dit…

-Elle t’a dit ça ? Heureusement qu’elle est censé savoir garder les secrets… Dit Sans surprit.

\- Nan, elle dit que c’est pas grave si c’est moi suis au courant ! lui répondit Frisk avec un sourire de fierté. Elle dit que je suis son associée !

\- Mais pour combien de temps ? Le sourire carnassier de Sans s’agrandis mais Frisk fit semblant de ne pas entendre

-Elle à quoi mon âme ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle a l’air blessée. Quoique les marques semblent s’être un peu atténuées ces derniers jours. Mais j’aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi, tu ne sens rien de spécial ?

-Non… ça veut dire que je vais mourir ?

-Tu es humaine, bien sûr que tu vas mourir ! »

Frisk ne savais plus quoi dire et regardait ses pieds tandis que Sans cajolais le menton de Cupcake en levant le bras il était tout juste à la bonne taille ainsi. Il paressait moins effrayant maintenant, Frisk releva la tête et souris à cette scène.  

« - Ça te manque d’être avec les humains ? Lui demanda finalement Sans qui baissa le bras lorqu’il la vit sourire.

-Non pas vraiment…

-C’était comment la vie chez les humains ?

-Heu … pas terrible.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant ils avaient l’air te t’apprécier à te courir après pour t’épouser. Lui dit Sans cynique.

\- Ce n’est pas drôle, mon oncle m’a vendue et cette brute m’aurait tuée, il avait déjà assassiné plusieurs personnes dont deux femmes qu’il avait épousés.

-C’était lequel ton ex-futur époux ?

-Celui dont tu avais brisé le bras…

-Ha ! Un peu vieux non ?

-…

-Tu as faim ?

-Un peu…

-Tu m’accompagnes chez Grillby's ?

-C’est qui ?

-Tu ne connais pas ?! Je croyais que Muffet t’avait fait visiter, c’est un bar, viens on dépose ta bestiole et on y va. Dit Sans en partant dans la direction contraire au château.

-Mais tu vas où ? S’il faut rentrer Cupcake c’est de l’autre co…

-Viens je te dis ! Je connais un raccourci ! »

Frisk le suivi tout en pensant « n’importe quoi, un raccourcis dans le sens contraire… » Mais sa pensé s’arrêta net lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la chambre de Cupcake. Puis en un clignement d’yeux ils n’étaient plus que tous les deux à l’entrée d’un bar.

« -Comment tu fais ça ?

-Magie…

-Et Cupcake ? Elle va se demander ce qui s’est passé et s’inquiéter !

-Mais non elle est habituée ! Je la sortait avant toi »


End file.
